Das dunkle Amulett
by Herzl
Summary: Ein halbes Jahrhundert nach dem Ringkrieg findet die Elbe Chiara ein seltsames Amulett, das den Frieden Mittelerdes bedrohen könnte.
1. Default Chapter

Autor: Rürü  
  
Titel: Das dunkle Amulett  
  
Genre: Abenteuer, Romantik  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Inhalt: Chiara findet ein geheimnisvolles Amulett, das den Frieden Mittelerdes bedrohen könnte.  
  
Feedback bitte an: s_duy@web.de 1. Kapitel  
  
Es war kurz nach Mittag, und die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, als Chiara durch die Wälder von Rhûn spazierte. Das Meer Rhûns war nicht weit entfernt und sie roch das Salz in der Luft. Seit dem Ringkrieg vor einem halben Jahrhundert war auch hier, nah den ehemaligen Grenzen Mordors Ruhe eingekehrt. Sie sog die frische Luft ein. Es war ein herrlicher Tag, die Sonne schien, ein lauer Wind wehte und die Vögel zwitscherten vergnügt.  
  
Chiara wanderte ziellos immer tiefer in den Wald, doch plötzlich überkam sie ein komisches Gefühl. Es prickelte sie im Nacken und sie spürte, wie sie beobachtet wurde. Sie blickte unauffällig nach allen Seiten, doch nirgends sah sie jemanden. Als sie schließlich nach oben blickte, sah sie etwas im hellen Sonnenschein, an einem Ast hängend, blinken. Neugierig schwang sie sich auf einen tiefhängenden Ast und erklomm den Baum, bis zu dem blinkenden Gegenstand. Als sie schließlich davor hockte, erkannte sie ein Amulett. Sie nahm es vom Ast und kletterte wieder hinunter. Unten angekommen betrachtete sie es genauer: Es war vollkommen schwarz, bis auf die oval geformte Mitte, die irgendwie seltsam farblos erschien. Eigentlich hatte die Mitte keine Farbe. Es sah aus wie ein Nichts. Man konnte aber auch nicht hindurchsehen, es sah einfach unbeschreiblich aus. Sie wendete es in ihren Händen und erkannte eine Inschrift auf der Rückseite des Amuletts.  
  
Ist deine Zeit gekommen, beende was ich begonnen. Mit diesem Amulett in der Hand Beherrscht du das ganze Land!  
  
Chiara verspürte ein seltsames Gefühl. So als wolle dieses Schmuckstück nicht zu ihr gehören, sondern als wäre es für jemand besonderen bestimmt. Sie blickte noch mal in die ovale Mitte und somit in die Leere. Ein Schauer rann ihren Rücken herab und sie fühlte sich direkt angestarrt. Rasch steckte sie es weg und machte kehrt. Sie musste mit es jemand bestimmten zeigen und zu diesem Jemand machte sie sich jetzt auf.  
  
Der Weg war lang und beschwerlich und in einem Dorf nahe der Landstraße kaufte sie sich ein Pferd. Zaumzeug und Sattel wären zu teuer für sie gewesen, aber sie ritt ohnehin lieber ohne Hilfsmittel. Tage und Nächte vergingen, doch sie machte kaum Rast, denn das beunruhigende Gefühl, das sie beschlichen hatte, hörte nicht auf und je länger sie das Amulett bei sich trug, umso intensiver wurde es. Ihr Ziel war Gondor und somit Aragorn, der nun inzwischen schon 133 Jahre alt war, doch dennoch immer noch ruhmreich und gerecht regierte. Es war Nacht geworden und Chiara beschloss sich eine kurze Rast zu gönnen, denn auch das Pferd war langsam an seine Grenzen gekommen. Im Schutz eines Busches legte sie sich nieder, denn vor Banditen war man noch immer nicht sicher. 


	2. Kapitel 2

2. Kapitel  
  
Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang erwachte sie wieder. Ihr Pferd stand seelenruhig grasend auf einem Stück Wiese. Sie stand auf und räkelte sich. Rasch packte sie dann ihre Sachen zusammen und stieg wieder auf das Pferd. In einem scharfen Galopp trieb sie es über die, bis zum Horizont reichende, Steppe. Minas Tirith war nicht mehr fern und als sie über einen Hügelkamm ritt, entdeckte sie ein paar Meilen entfernt eine Landstraße. Sie ritt hinunter und erreichte den Rand der Straße, doch plötzlich scheute das Pferd und stieg auf. Nur mit aller Mühe und Not schaffte sie es, das Pferd zu beruhigen. Sie stieg ab und tätschelte seine Nüstern, doch es schnaubte nervös und rollte mit den Augen. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich auch unruhig. Wie automatisch zog sie das Amulett aus der Tasche. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick drauf und erschrak. War das ein Auge gewesen, das sie gesehen hatte. Sie blickte nochmals drauf und sah aber nichts dergleichen. Zweifelnd, ob sie es wirklich gesehen hatte, steckte sie das Amulett wieder weg. Nach einer kurzen Rast ritt Chiara weiter.  
  
Drei Tage waren nun vergangen, als sie die Tore Minas Tirith's erreichte. Eine Nacht hatte sie in einem Wirtshaus einer kleinen Stadt übernachtet, doch hatte sie mit niemandem geredet, geschweige denn, sich jemandem anvertraut. Sie ritt durch die Stadttore und sah sich um. Lange war es her, dass sie in Minas Tirith gewesen war und König Aragorn hatte während einer Herrschaft einiges verändert. Es war genauso lange her, dass sie Aragorn gesehen hatte und sie hoffte, dass er sich noch an sie erinnern würde. Sie war den Gefährten begegnet, damals in Lothlórien. Seitdem war sie nur noch einmal Gimli und Legolas begegnet, auf ihrer Reise durch den Fangornwald. Eigentlich hatte sie auch vorgehabt einmal das Auenland zu besuchen, denn die zwei Hobbits Pippin und Merry hatten ihr damals vorgeschwärmt, wie schön es dort doch sei und das sie sie mal besuchen solle, wenn die Reise beendet wäre. Sie hatte Zweifel gehabt, ob diese Reise überhupt erfolgreich und glücklich ausgehen würde und ob dann das Auenland noch bestehen würde, aber ihre Zweifel hatten sich glücklicherweise nicht verwirklicht. Doch bisher hatte sie es nie geschafft einmal ins Auenland zu reisen. Im Stall eines Gasthauses konnte sie ihr Pferd für ein wenig Geld unterstellen und ging nun zu Fuß weiter. Sie lief den langen Weg aufwärts rasch hinauf, denn das unruhige Gefühl in ihr war immer noch vorhanden.  
  
Nur ein paar Minuten später stand sie auf der großen Rasenfläche vor dem Palast Aragorn's. Rasch legte sie den Weg bis vor das große Tor hinter sich und stand nun vor einer der Wachen. „Ich bitte um eine Audienz mit König Aragorn!"sagte sie höflich. Der Wachmann musterte sie abwertend. „Und warum sollte König Aragorn ein Elbenmädchen wie dich empfangen?"fragte er spöttisch. „Er hat wahrlich anderes zu tun, als seine Zeit mit euch zu vertrödeln!" Chiara antwortete genauso höflich wie davor:"Seine Majestät kennt mich persönlich und es hat einen sehr wichtigen Grund den ich Euch nicht anvertrauen kann, mein Herr! Und ich bin kein Mädchen!" „Farlas! Hör auf mit dem Mädchen zu schäkern! Kommt mit mir, ich werde euch hineinführen!"sagte er andere Wachmann sehr viel freundlicher und winkte Chiara zu sich. „Ich bin kein Mädchen!"wiederholte sie nochmals mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn man sie als ungefährlich oder gar als Kind einstufte, das ihre Eltern das auch immer getan hatten und sie froh war, nicht mehr die wachsamen Augen der Mutter auf sich zu spüren, die sie vor jedweder Gefahr beschützen wollte. Sie folgte dem freundlicheren Wachmann hinein und sah sich um. Aragorn hatte wirklich viel verändert und verschönert. Ein wenig erinnerte sie das Innere des Palastes an Bruchtal. Viele der vorher grauen Steinwände waren verziert mit wunderschönen Malereien von Wäldern, Flüssen und Wasserfällen. Der Wachmann bat sie hier in der Vorhalle zu warten, er würde König Aragorn nach einer Audienz fragen. Nachdem er in einen Raum zu ihrer Linken eingetreten und die große Tür wieder verschlossen hatte, betrachtete Chiara die Wände genauer. Mit großer Feinfühligkeit und Liebe waren die Zeichnungen angefertigt und stimmten bis auf das letzte Blatt oder den letzten Tropfen. Vertieft in die Malerei bemerkte sie nicht, wie der Wachmann wieder aus dem Raum trat und nach ihr rief. Er räusperte sich laut und sie schreckte hoch. „Herr Aragorn wird euch empfangen!"sagte er und deutete in den Raum hinter sich. Chiara nickte und ging an ihm vorbei hinein.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
A/N : Was ich beim ersten Kapitel vergessen habe zu sagen: Keine der euch bekannten Tolkienfiguren gehört mir, nur die Leutz, die ihr davon nicht kennt, wie z.B. Chiara sind meine. Ich mache kein Geld mit der Story etc. ;-) Achja: R/R büdde! ^^ 


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3  
  
Chiara betrat die Halle, anderem Ende Aragorn's Thron stand. Doch er saß nicht darauf, sondern kam ihr freudig entgegen gelaufen. „Maid Chiara! Welche Freude euch wieder zu sehen!"sagte er und schritt lächelnd auf sie zu. Beide legten die Hand an die Schulter und verneigten sich leicht. „Eure Majestät! Es ist mir ebenso eine Freude euch hier wiederzutreffen!" erwiderte sie höflich. Aragorn war merklich gealtert. Sein Haar war ergraut und viele Falten erstreckten sich über sein Gesicht. Dennoch ging eine ungeheure Macht und Stärke von ihm aus, wie damals. „Was verschafft mir denn die Ehre eures Besuches?"fragte er freundlich. „Nun...ich habe einen seltsamen Fund gemacht, von dem eine starke Macht ausgeht und ich dachte, ich sollte es euch mal zeigen!"erzählte ein wenig nervös. Sie zog das Amulett aus der Tasche. „Ich fand es in den Wäldern Rhûns, unweit vom Meer an einem Ast hängen. Und immer wenn ich es betrachte, habe ich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden!" erklärte sie und reichte ihm das Amulett. Aragorn, der aufmerksam zugehört hatte, nahm es entgegen und betrachtete es. Auch er spürte die Macht, die davon ausging. Nach einiger Zeit gab er es ihr zurück. „Verwahrt es vorerst! Wir werden später in die großen Bibliotheken Gondors gehen und sehen, was wir darüber finden", sagte er und gab es ihr zurück, „Nun kommt aber mit, es ist Zeit für das Abendbrot. Sicher wurde es schon aufgetragen! Ich erwarte auch noch einen Gast! Es ist zu hoffen, dass er eintrifft, bevor es wieder abgeräumt wird!" Chiara nickte und folgte ihm.  
  
Aragorn führte sie durch die gewundenen Gänge des Palastes. Er hatte ihn anscheinend ausgebaut, denn als Chiara ihn vor ein paar Jahrhunderten einmal gesehen hatte, hatte er viel kleiner gewirkt. Aber wie lang das her war, wusste sie auch nicht mehr. Als Elb merkt man sich keine genauen Daten, dafür war das Leben viel zu lang. Sie strich sich ihre langen, brünetten und leicht lockigen Haare aus dem Gesicht und betrachtete wieder die faszinierend bemalten Wände. Als sie merkte, dass sie vor Staunen weit hinter Aragorn zurückgeblieben war, hastete sie rasch wieder zu ihm. „Wen erwartet ihr denn, eure Majestät?"fragte sie ihn neugierig. „Nun, einen euch doch hoffentlich noch wohlbekannten Zwerg", sagte er lächelnd. „Gimli wird hoffentlich bald kommen. Legolas hätte eigentlich auch kommen müssen, da wir uns jedes zweite Jahr einmal treffen, doch hat er anscheinend Schwierigkeiten an Düsterwalds Grenzen!" Chiara runzelte sie Stirn. „Was wird das wohl sein?"fragte sie Aragorn. Sie musste wieder an das Amulett denken, verwarf jedoch den Gedanken, dass es damit zu tun haben könnte. „Ich weiß es auch nicht, auf jeden Fall hat er meine Hilfe abgelehnt und meinte, dass Düsterwald es schaffen würde", erwiderte Aragorn schulterzuckend. Chiara runzelte sie Stirn. „Was wird das wohl sein?"fragte sie Aragorn. Sie musste wieder an das Amulett denken, verwarf jedoch den Gedanken, dass es damit zu tun haben könnte. „Ich weiß es auch nicht, auf jeden Fall hat er meine Hilfe abgelehnt und meinte, dass Düsterwald es schaffen würde", erwiderte Aragorn schulterzuckend. Aragorn öffnete eine der vielen Türen und trat ein. Chiara folgte ihm und schloss die Tür hinter sich. An dem Tisch saßen schon einige Menschen. Aber auch Arwen entdeckte sie, die ebenfalls gealtert war. Neben Arwen saß ein noch recht junger Mann, der Aragorn sehr ähnlich sah. Es musste wohl sein Sohn sein. Er hieß wohl Eldarion, wenn sie sich nicht irrte. Aragorn bot ihr den Platz zu seiner Rechten an und setzte sich neben Arwen. Sie setzte sich und blickte hungrig auf all die köstlichen Speisen. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und alle blickten hoch. Einer der Wachen trat ein und hinter ihm war Gimli zu sehen. „Herr Gimli Gloins Sohn!"sagte die Wache und zog sich wieder zurück. Aragorn stand auf und begrüßte Gimli erfreut. „Mein alter Freund! Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, wo du bleibst!" sagte er lächelnd. „Ich hatte einige Schwierigkeiten auf der Reise, doch lass uns das später besprechen!"erwiderte Gimli und warf gierige Blicke auf den gedeckten Tisch. „Nun, dann setz dich uns iss mit uns!"sagte Aragorn und deutete auf den freien Platz neben Chiara. Gimli neigte leicht den Kopf in Arwens und dann in Chiaras Richtung und setzte sich. „Ihr seid doch die Elbe, die wir in Lothlórien trafen, nicht wahr?"fragte Gimli und tat sich Hühnchen auf. „Ja, Herr Gimli, die bin ich!"antwortete Chiara schmunzelnd. „Sehr schade das Legolas nicht hier sein kann! Er hätte sich sicher auch gefreut euch wiederzusehen!"sagte er zwinkernd. Chiara antwortete nichts darauf, sondern nahm sich etwas zu essen und kaute dann schweigend. 


End file.
